


[Stucky/盾冬］下落（芽詹／双向暗恋／治愈向）

by isxn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: “在 不停交替的黑夜与白昼里 所有如过眼云烟的景象里 我只望向你”





	[Stucky/盾冬］下落（芽詹／双向暗恋／治愈向）

0.1

“Steve.”

Steve回过头，措不及防撞进一双湛蓝色的眸子里，他将画本慌慌张张地合上，紧紧抱在胸前。

午后的阳光透过树叶的间隙，零零散散地落在跟前那个人的身上，双手插在两侧裤袋里，嘴角勾着标志性漫不经心的笑容。

“怎么又一个人？”

肩膀被搭上一只带着暖意的手，他眨了眨眼，呆滞地望着对方，最后摇了摇头，只是指了指手中的画本。

素来便是这样，他从来都不能在不远处的球场上和他们奔跑，享受挥洒汗水的快感，他的身体需要‘特殊的待遇’才会让他好过一些，他恨极了裹在单薄的毯子里不停地咳嗽，承着母亲担忧地目光，和医生的摇头与叹息。

他总在一旁的冷板凳上旁观，或者像现在抱着素描本和一只铅笔偷偷溜出来，坐在草地上，眼前是一片静谧的湖，偶尔会有几只飞鸟掠过上空，他可以闭上眼放空所有的情绪，没有人来打扰。

除了那个人，忘了是什么时候开始，就这样不明不白地闯进他的视线里，不留一丝后退的路占据他的心跳。

他抬起眼，果不其然对方露出了一副无可奈何的表情，撇着嘴坐到了他的身旁，风轻吹起那人额前的发，正好光落在看向他的眼睛里，明亮的一点倒映着自己的脸。

心脏又在突突地加速跳动起来，他的手开始微微地颤抖，他并不常这样，即使病得再严重，握住铅笔时都能稳稳地在白纸上划落下一条条线，利落地构出一幅像样的画。

“有时候我很好奇你在想什么，Steve，”耳畔的那个声音像一颗石子投进平静的湖水，在他的心上泛开一圈圈涟漪，一只手探到他的眼前，点了点他怀里的画本，“我可以看看吗？”

“……”

他大幅度地晃着头，抱着画本的力度不自觉加大了些许，试图遮挡左胸口那份呼之欲出的悸动与心跳愈加强烈的回响，不仅紧张起来。

不知何时起，画本每页的空白都渐渐填上了那个人的身影，他好像失去了笔的那五根手指的控制权，从笔尖触碰到纸面那刻到结束，无论他多努力地想要画别的什么，最后总会变成那个人。

那双眼睛还是这样看着他，他恍惚了起来，好像回到了梦里，他们在这个湖边拥抱着，对视着，从彼此的目光里看到背后清澈的天色，飘落的叶，迎着风飞的蝴蝶，和一个小小的自己，屹立在所有不停流转变换的风景里，他们越贴越近，呼吸几乎融在了一起，他微微张开了唇，吻上了对方。

“Steve?”

他睁大双眼，看着那人蓦然放大的脸，仿佛是脉搏跳停了一秒，他猛地扭过头站起身落荒而逃。

将风，蝉鸣，斑驳的光影，和那个烙印在他脑海里挥散不去的身影，留在了背后，只剩下突兀跳动的心脏。

‘Bucky, ’他垂下眼，口中轻声地呢喃，‘Buc…ky…’

——TBC——


End file.
